My Roma
by canadianmapleleaf
Summary: Romano cant get any sleep because he is too busy thinking about spain all night, only thing thou is that spain doesnt know this. then one morning Spain finds Romano in his bed, how will there relationship continue to grow. Rated T for Now. spamano. some germialy if you squint.


Spain x Romano

The wait was killing him, he didn't like waiting for what he wanted, he needed it now! Romano sat at one the couch waiting for Spain to bring in his favorite food…Tomatoes. He waited for about 10 minutes.

"Spain! How long does it take to put tomatoes on a freaking plate!" he yelled impatiently.

Spain walked through the kitchen door carrying a large plate. "Im right here Roma, there is no need to shout!"

"Well aperently there is because you didn't get here near fast enough." Romano pouted in his spot on the couch.

"Here." Spain said laying the plate of tomatoes on the coffee table in front of them. "Are you better now Roma?"

Romano didn't answer, he was to busy shoving tomatoes into his mouth. Spain smiled and giggled at this act. 'oh my sweet little Roma, you are so adorable.'

"Romano, if you eat any more Tomatoes you'll turn into one." Spain said laughing.

"Shut up! I haven't eaten all day ok?" Romano had almost devoured the entire plate. He fell back against the back of the couch, almost sinking all the way into the fabric.

"You have been sleeping all day because you refused to sleep at night, you haven't had time to eat." Spain said looking at the tired Romano. "Why were you up all night anyway ?"

Romano blushed lightly, his cheeks turning a light pink. He couldn't tell Spain why, he would never live it down. There was no way he could tell Spain it was because he was dreaming about him all night. Spain would probably make a huge deal out of it…like saying.."Oh Roma, you were dreaming about me, how sweet, you are so adorable!"

"That's none of your business you Tomato Bastard!"

"You know if you don't get sleep at night you'll mess up your sleeping pattern, mi amour." Spain looked at Romano with worried eyes, which just made Romano blush more. Now instead of a light pink it was a darker red.

"Don't you think I know that you Bastard!" Romano sank himself deeper into the couch trying to make sure that Spain couldn't see his face. Of course that didn't work.

"Oh Roma, your face is as red as a tomato, your so cute." Spain smiled at Romano blushing even more now, anger flashing through his eyes.

"Shut up!"

1:53 AM

Romano couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because he screwed up his sleeping pattern the night before, no this was because of Spain. He couldn't stop thinking about him, the way his hair laid just right over his face, the way has eyes seemed to gleam every time Romano looked at him, the way he was always so sweet to Romano-"No do not think about that useless Spaniard, go to sleep damn it!" Romano pressed the pillow against his face trying to convince his body to go to sleep. Romano closed his eyes hoping to fall into the welcome arms of sleep.

With no luck Romano opened his eyes, he just stared at the ceiling for a long time until he finally decided enough was enough.

He knew what this new feeling was, Romano wanted to see spain, wanted to touch him, wanted to be in his embrace. He didn't like the idea but he guessed that going to see him just once might help him get to sleep.

Romano walked through the long hallways looking for Spains door. He found it at the end. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and twisted, the door opened. He walked inside the dark room, at first someone would think there was no one in the room, but as Romano looked again, he could see a figure laying in the bed. Romano walked over observing how Spains chest would rise and fall as he slept peacefully, how occasionally he would turn onto his side and tuck he arms under his head as extra support.

Romano sat on the edge of the bed, just looking at the man laying in front of him. Soon Romano began to grow tired, his eyes began to fall and get heavy. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it back to his room without collapsing.

"Maybe, I can sleep in here and be gone before spain wakes up in the morning." Romano said quietly and tiredly. He slowly laid down next to spain and was swallowed up but the welcome gift of sleep.

10:05 AM

Spain awoke the next morning only to sit up and discover a sleeping Romano next to him. "Roma wha…" Spain looked at the sleeping boy for a moment. He smiled as he pulled a blanket over Romano. "Its good you finally got some sleep, my little Roma." Spain said kissing Romano on the forehead, getting dressed and going to do his morning work, the whole time thinking of the Italian who was sleeping in his bed at that very moment.

_Okay, I hope you liked it, I will be posted a second chapter soon._


End file.
